The True Prince
by Gothic-Angel13
Summary: When the inu gang goes to visit this castle they find something shocking about Sango. And who is this prince that she is being forced to marry? Pleasr RR, SanMir
1. Default Chapter

"Ok we will stay here for the night," Miroku said looking at the group sweat dropping behind him. "Let me guess there's an ominous cloud hanging over the mansion right?" said Inu-Yasha giving Miroku a dirty look. When they walked in they saw everyone walking around franticly. Apparently the princess died and the soul err to become the new princess had to be her sister but when her sister was about 4 years old she caught a terrible disease and they took her to the only village that had a cure and have her grow up there so that in case she got it again the whole village didn't get it.  
  
Miroku and the princess's father talked about the princess and her sister. But when the man showed Miroku a picture of the sister he was shocked to see Sango!!! Miroku told the man the resemblance of the sister and Sango. The man told Miroku that they took her to the demon exterminators'village. So they brought Sango into the room and she told them that she was adopted around the age of 4 or 5. She didn't remember much about her childhood. But when she too saw the picture she was shocked to see herself.  
  
"How is this possible?"Asked Sango. "Well when you were little you had a terrible disease and there was only one village that had a cure. It was the demon exterminator village. So we took you there, but they told us you would have to stay there until you grew up so that they had time to get rid of it completely. But during those times we never heard from them or told us how the operation was going so, we just were going to let you stay there until you were old enough to understand. But when we heard that the village was masquerade we figured that there were no survivors. I'm so sorry Sango. "So what happens now? Do I take the princess's place?" "Yes you will but she was going to marry this prince from a distant village but see now that the princess is gone you will have to marry him unless there is someone else you can find within 1 week". Sango was shocked that she had to find someone to marry within 1 week because she was not going to marry this guy she had a bad feeling about this 'distant prince'.  
  
"He will coming to visit tomorrow," said the maid. 'I have a funny feeling about this prince. It doesn't seem right I mean, why would he want to visit if we will be getting married within the next few days' Sango said to herself. She was interrupted by a knock out her room. "Come in" "Sango, before you go out looking for another man to marry instead of that prince, I must tell you something. I...I...I love you, Sango. I have felt this way since we met" Miroku said. He bent down and kissed her. Then left the room.  
  
That night Sango was trying to get out of the castle and go find Miroku. But suddenly she was stopped when she saw the prince come in. "Alas we meet again, Sango" the prince said in a deep voice. 'Wait I know that voice. Its...Its ...Naraku!!! Why is he here and is he the prince? Sango couldn't stand there any longer and she tried to punch him but he has gotten faster with his jewel shards.  
  
"Sango you won't have a choice you will have to marry me and after you do I will make you give me all of you and your friends jewel shards" Naraku said as he walked past Sango. 'I must not let him be married to me and there is no way that everyone would believe me. I know I will find someone else to marry. But how am I going to do that within the next week?' She said to herself. "What's going on, Sango?" asked Miroku as he came up to her. "Miroku do you trust me?" "Of course" "Well the prince I'm supposed to marry is Naraku" "how can that be I did not sense him at all" "Well I'm surprised Kagome didn't sense his jewel shard. "Maybe with all the power he has he might be able to hide his scent of evil and any sense of jewel shards to anyone with strong spiritual powers such as Kagome and Kikyo" "Is that even possible" "Yes but you have to marry him" "No I won't. I must find someone else to marry" "Like who" "Miroku I never told anyone this but I love you, Miroku" "I love you too Sango" "So then how about we get married"? "Ok will I marry you Miroku"."So, Sango found a new man to marry. Well I won't have it. Maybe I should get Kagura and Kanna to help me out on this" 


	2. The End

The next day Naraku met Kagura and Kanna. They both decided that in order to keep Sango and Miroku to not marry they would have to kill Miroku. So they planned on doing it the day before the wedding. But they were unable to get to them with Inu-Yasha outside. So they had a new plan. To frame him and be thrown out of the castle for good. So they took one of the guards that takes a nightly trip around the mansion. They slaughtered the man. They took his blood and put some on Miroku's staff and hands. The owner woke up to see his guard's body at the end of his bed and Miroku covered in his blood. The man quickly through Miroku out and as Sango went after him she was stopped by the other guards. "Miroku. Come back, please" Sango screamed as they got a tighter grip so she wouldn't go after him.  
  
On the day of the wedding Sango got dressed in her battle costume and got her hiritous and went looking for Miroku. On her way she saw a feather and a flower that looked identical to Kagura's feather and Kanna's flower. They were both covered in the guards' blood. There were no footprints since Kagura flew on her feathers. But 2 walls of stone cornered her. "We were expecting you," said a woman's voice from behind her. "What do you want"? Asked Sango. "Well Naraku wants you as his bride but I sure don't see why. Anyway, we know where Miroku is. He is near the bone eaters well." "Thank you. But why are you helping me? I thought you were on Naraku's side." "Well, I am but even I hate him and he's practically my father" "Well thank you again. I best be off"  
  
When Sango got to the well she didn't see a soul. She fell to her knees and started crying and screaming Miroku's name several times hoping he would be right beside her. Before she new it she felt strong arms embrace her. "Miroku, is that you" "yes" "oh Miroku I have been searching for you. It was a scheme. Naraku tricked the owner by putting Kagura and Kanna to do his work and they helped me find you. Oh I'm so happy to see you. You have no idea on how lonely I have been these past few days. I'm getting married within a few hours. Come on we better hurry up to the village".  
  
"Where the hell are they" said Inu-Yasha who was now holding Kagome in his arms. "Don't worry they will be here. I am sure that this is going to be more than a social gathering" Kagome said. "What do you mean by that?" "I mean that I can sense something good is going to happen today" and Kagome winked at him and turned back around. 'What does she mean by that' he thought to himself. They were getting ready to go up to the prince and ask where Sango was but then they heard psst coming from the bushes. So they went over and saw Sango and Miroku behind a bunch of bushes. "That's Naraku in there. If we don't do anything soon he will surely kill all those people no doubt about it." Sango said. "Well we could get all the people out of here by scarring them. And then Inu-Yasha and I could destroy him. First I will shoot my arrows until I hit him good like the one time at Naraku's castle. Then before he gets away Inu-Yasha could kill him with Tetsiga. Then I will get all his jewel shards while he's still down. Then Miroku could clean up the rest. Ready, Let's go".  
  
So off they went. In order to scare everyone away they had to claim that there was a demon coming to the village and will destroy everyone unless they leave. So Sango got up in front of everyone acting scared and said "A demon is heading this way, you must leave now or else". As soon as she said that everyone ran around and left before they knew it. Kagome took a bow and arrow and shot Naraku just like the first time they went to his castle. He started to run but Inu-Yasha got in front on him and said "Its over, and this time you won't revive". Inu-Yasha sliced him in half. Kagome ran over and took his jewel shard away. After that, Naraku was nothing more but dust. "I'm so glad that's over" said Sango. "Yes well you still need to get married" "of course".  
  
The next week, Miroku and Sango where married. Kagome as Sango's maid of honor. Inu-Yasha as Miroku's best man. On the way back to the village, Inu- Yasha leaned over and asked Kagome, "So are we next"? 


End file.
